


We should have known

by Dance_in_the_Dark



Series: Sirius Orion Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Cutting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sirius Black Angst, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark
Summary: A normal day takes a turn for the worst and an important discovery is made.(Read the tags. Click at your own risk)
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Sirius Orion Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	We should have known

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a second part? Would yall read it?

The four Marauders were in their dorm room, studying for exams. It was their third year, December 17 so they only had one more week of school before they got to leave for Christmas Break. Sirius was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on his bed, James was laying on his stomach on his bed, Peter was sitting on the floor, and Remes was sitting a few feet away from Peter, also on the floor.

Suddenly, James slammed his book closed and said “We’ve been studying forever, we should take a break.”

Remus rolled his eyes and Peter just nodded.The werewolf leaned back and closed his eyes for a bit, relaxing his tense muscles. The full moon had been three days ago and he was still a bit sore. Remus felt his eyes snap open when he heard shallow breathing coming from Sirius’s bed. He looked over, the other two doing the same. 

Sirius was sitting on his bed, his back straight and his eyes glassy. He was shaking and his breathing sounded ragged. “Siri? Are you okay?”

As James was saying this, he walked over to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder. Not expecting Sirius’ magic to lash out. James was thrown across the room. Just then, Sirius seemed to snap out of it and saw what he had done. James was getting up slowly, holding his head that had a small gash which was bleeding quite a bit. 

Peter had gone over to help Jmaes up while Remus went to check on Sirius, approaching the Black Heir slowly. Sirius grabbed his wand, which was next to him. Remus tensed up, shooting a weary glance at Peter and James, who was applying pressure to the gash on his head to slow the bleeding. Peter and James looked at Remus before looking at Sirius.

Remus slowly reached out to Sirius, but Sirius ran for it to the bathroom. The remaining three Marauders ran after him, but when they got to the door, it was locked. Remus pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed it to the door “ _ Alohomora” _

But the door wouldn’t open. The three started banging on the door, telling Sirius to open the door.

After a minute, James had enough and told the other two to get away from the door. While Peter and Remus looked confused, they did as asked. James walked a few feet away from the door before bracing himself and running full speed before ramming his shoulder in the door. 

The door creaked a bit but didn’t break so James did it again, this time Remus helping him and Peter getting out a few potions from his trunk for the pain and bruises the two would undoubtedly have. After a while, the door finally broke down and the three rushed in.

The first thing they noticed when they stepped into the bathroom was the stench of blood. It was the worst for Remus, who felt like he was about to throw up. Peter was the one who saw him first. 

Sirius was passed out on a corner, bleeding out from multiple cuts on his arms, with a small knife next to him. Peter rushed over, alerting the others to Sirius’ condition. Remus got there first and immediately started trying to seal the cuts. Peter ran to his trunk to get blood replenishing potions, while James went to search for any more dangerous weapons in Sirius’ trunk and bed.

It took awhile for Remus to seal all of the cuts, and in that time, he discovered multiple injuries on Sirius’ torso, neck, and limbs. Peter had to spell the necessary potions into Sirius’ stomach and James found no less than five razor-sharp blades hidden in the Black Heir’s trunk.

They knew they should probably go to Madame Pomfrey but they don’t want to be separated. Remus also healed the gash on James’ head while they waited for Sirius to wake. They had moved him to his bed and changed him into some pijamas. Remus tried hard not to think about how Sirius could have gotten those bruises and cuts, but he already knows the answer.

They waited for half an hour before Sirius started stirring and woke up. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with fear. An expression none of them had ever seen on Sirius.

He sat up and a few tears rolled down his cheek. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

The three looked at each other, not knowing what to do. “Sorry for what?” Peter asked, voice low.

“For being a disappointment, for being the way I am, I’m sorry!”

By now, he was openly sobbing. Remus, Peter, and James started crying too. Remus had told the other two about the bruises and cuts. None of them wanted to accept it; the fact that their best friend was being abused. But there was no denying it now.

James crawled on the bed and hugged Sirius, Peter and Remus following. The three whispered reasurences and sweet nothings to Sirius until he fell asleep, and even then, they refused to go to their own beds. They just transfigured their clothes into pajamas and layed there, cuddling each other until they all fell asleep.


End file.
